Soulmark chronicles: Dark Fury
by Perfectly Porcelain 13
Summary: This is my rewrite on The Chronicles of Riddick Dark Fury the short anime that comes between Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick. It is the continuation of my story "It's really you". Read my first story or this one won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Summery

This is my rewrite on The Chronicles of Riddick Dark Fury the short anime that comes between Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick. It is the continuation of my story "It's really you". Read my first story or this one won't make sense.

Ch 1

"Hull breach contained. Engines operating at 170% capacity. Engine and hull failure imminent under current parameters." In the dark reaches of space, Riddick and the other four survivor's skiff AI's voice ring out over its passengers. Beeping and flashing lights was caused by the hook that had been shot through the wing. "Critical systems failure in five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds. Two seconds. One second." Riddick finally shut off the engines, you could hear them winding down.

Riddick look back at Jack. "First you're a boy, then you're a girl, and now you're a psychic. Careful what you wish for, sweetheart."

A mans voice came over the speaker. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." Fry look nervously at Riddick. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." The man was getting more and more frustrated. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

Finally Riddick took the controls and answer the call. "Name's Johns. My ship got scrapped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that, we got nothing."

"Tell me, Mr. Johns, what brings you to this lonely corner of space?" Riddick could tell by the man's voice that he did not believe the lie.

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"Then it appears we have something in common."

The man made his last comment over the speaker.

Shazza was freaking out. "They're reelin' us in."

Jack jump in to action grabbing her backpack grabbing her spare bindings and baggie long sleeve shirts. "Shazza can you help me get this on?"

Shazza started rapping around her over there black tank top that Riddick gave her only a week ago on that hell planet. Once Jack looks like a boy with her goggles back on her eyes she looked at Riddick. "So what's the plan."

"Your a boy, Shazza's your aunt, Fry was the docking pilot, Imam is well Imam, and I'm Johns. But I have a feeling that they know who I am so it just might become a blood bath." Riddick pulled out a lighter and held it up to a valve on the ceiling of the skiff.

"No offense, but I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that's coming for us." Fry said looking at what he's doing.

"Hold your breath." Riddick said just as there skiff had stopped moving showing that it had been locked down inside the larger ship.

OOOOO

"Ship is secure in Bay 3." One of the techs announce to the captain.

"Report." The man standing at the helm turn to the tech.

The tech started to do a scan on the ship. "Four heat signatures. Adults. There's some residual as well. Could be a juvenile. More likely burn-off from the engines."

"Find out." The captain wanted more answers. Riddick never travelled with that many companions not even for a cover. These people must be important to him. In the man's file it shows that he has a soft spot for children so if there's a child on board they could use it against him.

"Running a tighter sweep. Wait a minute." The man did a much more thorough scan of the ship to only have them disappear halfway through.

"What is it?" Junner never like to have surprises especially when it came to new captives.

The tech was surprised he ran the scan several more times but nothing came up. It was not a malfunction something had happened inside that ship. "It's the sweep. According to what I'm getting,

they're gone."

"Gone?" Junner was not happy he would go down himself to the bay to find out what happened.

"Nothing inside that ship's putting out heat anymore." The tech had been stumped he could not figure out what would cause such a change. The heat signatures disappeared faster then a dying man would. "How that's possible…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The captain and 10 mercs with their man dies shoes they walked up to bay 3 doors where 2 more mercs we're waiting for them.

"Anything?" The captain asked the man by the door.

"No, sir. No one's been in or out of this bay since I locked it down myself. Zero atmosphere." He answered has captain.

"Pressurize." The captain was ready to have his captive, so he could present him to his boss.

After pressing a few buttons the mercenary turn to his captain. "We've got O2, sir. It's thin, but you'll be able to breathe it. Green for breach."

The captain followed his men out into the bay. With a loud voice key announced, "Earn your keep. There's a man inside this vessel who is something far worse than anyone here has ever encountered." He caught a stray bloating bullet out of the air. Handing it to a man with a gun on his left. "Should you survive this day, it is one you will remember for the rest of your lives. Do not underestimate the importance of such a thing. Begin."

The same that he passed the bullet to shot forward towards the small scif. After locking onto the rear of the scif the small machine decoded and opened the door releasing a cloud of foam.

The merc that had unlocked the hatch soon was overcome by this foam. He got some in his hand and smelt it. "Extinguishing foam."

"Fall back! Everyone fall back!" The captain yelled to his men. To the men that had been caught up into the foam where immediately pulled in and killed leaving a blood stain across the foam cloud. "He has to breathe sometime."

Riddick shot out into the bay taking out four more mercs with his shiv. After knocking one in the face and taking his gun he pleased shiv into his mouth and shot one of the marcs coming after him. After running out of bullets he dropped the gun and grabbed the man he had originally took it from making him into a human shield to block the oncoming fire. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Jack poked her head out of the foam and grabbed one of the guns that had floated near her. "That's nothing, scarecrow. He's gonna kick your ass so hard-"

Before she could finish her statement the captain came from above knocking her to the ground. "I think not." He turn and yelled at Riddick "what do you say?"

Riddick looked up to the bay doors wear a white cloaked figure stood. "Call off your lap dog, before his trying to impress you gets him killed." He had one of the men pend down.

The cloak pulled away to reveal Antonia Chillingsworth the real boss the this ship. "Am I so obvious?" She said to him.

"Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down, now."

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement. It sometimes makes him a touch... quick. Though I can't say I blame him. You see, he's just heard so much about you, Riddick. Yes, I know your name.

Quite a bit more about you, I think." She put her hand on her hip acting like she knew everything about him.

"Careful. You may find what you're digging for."

"I'm willing to share, of course, but I must ask that you surrender your weapon before anymore of my overpaid associates come to an untimely end."

Riddick groans. "Not gonna happen."

"No?" Chillingsworth still that she had the upper hand.

"The kid is nothing to me." Jack knew he as lying to keep her safe.

"Then enlighten me. Why would a stone-cold killer such as yourself go to all the trouble of keeping the likes of him alive? Unless, of course, you've grown attached."

"Their a cover story, nothing more. You shoot the kid now and you'll be saving me the trouble." Jack had tears in her eyes from the strane of the gun to her head.

"Then I have your blessing."

With quick thinking Riddick through his shiv at the gun pointed at Jack.

"Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself." Came a smug response from Chillingsworth as she waked away.

"Now just ain't the time." Riddick stood up and used his foot to break the man's neck that he had been holding to the ground.

"Lock them down. We're done here." Chillingsworth commanded of Junner.

"My apologies." He responded to her.

"You know how worthless those are to me. You did well. People die in this line of work, Junner. A handful of men? A small price to pay." She responded coldly to him not caring about the dead men.

"What will you do with him?" Junner asked.

The remainder of the mercs that Riddick didn't kill cuffed all five of them and started leading them into the ship.

"Slowly, Junner. Have Riddick brought|to my conservatory. I've something beautiful in mind.

And,Junner, unfreeze some more mercs."

Notes: I know its been awhile since my last update. I was going to go back and edit all the chapters, but my laptop gave out on me and I'm also in the process of moving. So I've been writing this on my phone. So sorry about the bad spelling I'll go back and fix it later when I have my new laptop. So please review.


End file.
